Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical circuits and, more specifically but not exclusively, to an electrochromic cell for radio-frequency applications.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
An electrochromic (EC) material is broadly defined as a material whose optical characteristics can be reversibly changed by an application of an external voltage or a light source. Representative examples of EC materials include but are not limited to (i) transition-metal and inorganic oxides, such as tungsten oxide; (ii) small organic molecules, such as viologens; and (iii) polymers, such as poly-viologens and derivatives of poly-thiophene, polypyrrole, and polyaniline. Some EC materials may be used in electronic displays, smart windows, eyewear, optical shutters, rearview visors, and hydrogen sensors.